


Waves (Armin x OC)

by violet_amethyst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Anime)
Genre: Armin Arlert Has Nightmares, Eren Yeager Has Issues, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Nerd Armin Arlert, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_amethyst/pseuds/violet_amethyst
Summary: Caspian isn't particularly noticeable. She slinks in the shadows of the survey corps and spends her time observing everyone. Yet, her and Armin found themselves being friends. It's not unlike Armin to study every aspect and point of view. Will Caspian and Armin become more than friends or will they let the impending doom of the titans force a gap in their relationship.CW: In later chapters there will be talk of traumatic backstory and it may make readers feel uneasy. I will put warnings before those chapters.DO NOT REPOST ESPECIALLY ON WATTPAD!!
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Original Character(s), Armin Arlert & Other(s), Armin Arlert/Original Female Character(s), Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Waves (Armin x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) I'm not sure how great this Armin fic will be, but I truly love this blond boy with all my heart and he deserves more love. I'm not super great at x readers so I'm doing an OC, but don't hesitate from replacing Caspian's name with yours if you'd like! I hope you all enjoy.  
> (Also subscribe to my dashboard if you'd like because a Hanji x reader/OC may be coming soon)

Caspian laughs at Connie and Sasha. Connie was drinking like a fiend and was fairly drunk. He was much funnier when he was drunk and he even managed to get a laugh out of Caspian, which was rare. She had been told by Armin multiple times that she was too serious, but right now there was a smile plastered on her face. She was part of the scouts, after 3 years of training, she finally reached this point in her life she strived for. She couldn’t have done it without Armin and Annie at times. They gave her a strength she didn’t know she had. Of course, Annie did it by degrading her slightly, but it got through to her. 

“Oi, Caspian. Didn’t think you’d make it this far!” Jean teases, his words slurred. 

Caspian just shrugs it off, taking another sip of her beer. Jean regularly told her she didn’t deserve to be a soldier. She wasn’t sure why, but she decided to brush it off everytime. Everyone knew she could knock him flat on his ass every time despite not being in the top ten. She had a drive that forced her forward in life, but it wasn’t the same competitive nature that lived within Christa or Jean. 

“No witty comeback, Caspian?” Jean taunts, a wicked smile plastered on his face. Caspian lifts her russet brown eyes to him lazily. She shakes her head, a few strands of her dark black curls waving in front of her face. “I just can’t get to you, can I?” 

“Nope.” She gives him a wink before raising her tin to her lips, taking a swift drink of the slightly stale ale. “Try again next year. If you’re still around.” She flashes a smile to him that makes his cheeks blush slightly. Caspian was gorgeous despite her usual callous exterior. Her cocky personality made it hard for Jean to poke fun at her, especially since she didn’t usually say anything. She was quiet and observant, but had no issue speaking up with a witty retort. Caspian wasn’t always that way, but with someone as relentless as Jean, she learned. Especially since Jean would poke fun at Armin quite a lot. 

It was all fun and games, but it did provoke Caspian more than it should. Armin and her had grown up together after all. They barely knew each other before the cadet training, but recognized each other from passing in their destroyed district. 

Speaking of Armin, Caspian hadn’t seen him for most of the night. What use was celebrating their induction into the cadets without him? So, she sets off to find him. Luckily, she didn’t have to venture far before finding her blond haired friend. He sits on the porch post, poised like an almost innocent child with wonder filled eyes. The moonlight reflects off of his gorgeous blue eyes in a way that shows the true joy and excitement for what lies ahead of them after this night. 

“Hey.” Caspian says gently. She didn’t want to startle him and break his carefree and calm nature. 

Armin turns his head slightly and as his eyes land on her, he can’t help but blush. They were only friends, but that didn’t stop his throat from jumping straight into his throat. Her copper skin shines gorgeously in the pale moonlight, allowing her true beauty to pierce the night. How could anyone look at Caspian and not immediately feel their heart throb? “Hey.” He finally responds, the middle of his word being caught in a slight croak. 

“Not celebrating?” She asks, swinging her legs over the post so she’s straddling the porch banister facing Armin. 

Armin nods. “I am. Just in my own way.” It was such a vague sentence. She leans on her hand, her elbow digging into her thigh as she does so. Caspian waits for him to elaborate. “Hearing the rowdy cheers isn’t how I celebrate, nor is seeing Connie drunk.” Caspian’s lips involuntarily form into a smile at that comment before going back into a resting position. “Sometimes it’s just better to think.” 

“About what?” She asks, studying his face intently. His blue eyes are still filled with so many different thoughts and she can’t even begin to unravel them. Armin’s thoughts are like a pile of tangle rope: complicated and messy, but once you find the leading strand it unravels beautifully. 

“The future.” His eyes connect with hers and he gives a soft smile. It’s faint and not very convincing of his happiness, but it’s enough to put her at ease. He looks slightly scared and it’s a look in his eyes she never wants to see. “We’ll make it through.” Armin looks away and it makes Caspian slightly nervous. 

“Yea. We will.” She whispers, barely audible. Armin was always thinking and analyzing. While everyone else was busy celebrating and shouting, he was outside, staring at the moon while contemplating the future of humanity. He was different from everyone else and maybe that’s why Caspian enjoyed his presence. 

“Oi, Armin!” Eren shouts as he comes tumbling out of the doorway, obviously slightly tipsy. “Come on. Celebrate.” Eren begs, a bit of a whine behind his demand. Armin chuckles and hesitantly gets off the rail. 

“You too.” Mikasa says, looking at Caspian. She had followed behind Eren swiftly after he came bustling out. 

“I’m going to turn in.” Caspian refuses the request, already sick of the noise in the room. Armin looks at her and his bright blue orbs are slightly desperate. His face is out of view from Eren as he mouths ‘please.’ It almost makes her smile, but she caves. “One more drink can’t hurt.” She says before punching Eren’s arm lightly. 

He punches her arm back, a little too hard, but Caspian could take it. Nothing really hurt her skin at this point. She pushes him with her shoulder playfully as they enter the rooms again. Jean immediately picks a fight with Eren and Armin has to break them up while everyone laughs at the flailing arms. Caspian was holding Eren back as he swung his limbs oddly at Jean. They were both way too drunk and she just hoped that tomorrow would be an easy day. 

Even though Jean irked her, she couldn’t help but feel an uneasy discomfort when looking at Jean and Marco. She would miss them. Marco’s level headedness and sweet nature, Jean’s bullying, everything. Though, she supposed it was good that Marco and him were both joining the military police. Someone had to keep Jean in check and that person happened to be Marco. 

After Jean and Eren had both calmed down, Marco approaches Caspian. “Thanks for handling Eren.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck while a smile grows on his blushing freckled cheeks. Marco, the ray of sunshine out of all the cadets. Always so kind and thoughtful, making sure to thank everyone and make them feel comfortable. 

Caspian just nods in response and he smiles. “They didn’t think we’d make it this far.” He says, looking over to Jean slightly. “We’ve all grown.” His eyes linger on Jean for a moment, a slight grin still plastered on his lips. 

Caspian can’t help but look over at the trio, Armin laughing as Eren does some riled up, angry response. “We have.” She replies simply. It was true. Each of them had all grown so much in the three years. She turns her attention back to Marco. “We’ll miss you around.” 

Marco’s face falls a little, though, it still keeps his happy nature. “You’re joining the Scouts then?” 

Caspian nods. They needed as many talented people on the front lines as they could get. Plus, she couldn’t deny the desire to be on Levi’s squad. Seeing Eren’s expression when she was invited to be on the Ackerman squad and he wasn’t would be priceless. “Be careful, yea?” 

She nods, giving him a slight smile. “Be honorable.” It was a suiting response. The Scouts put their lives on the line daily, but the military police were there to uphold the peace. Marco would be a fine addition to the military police. He was smart and a great moral compass. Caspian would definitely miss his presence, but it wasn’t the end of seeing him. 

Caspian ended up having a nice night. Sasha was great and it was amusing watching Connie stumble over his words. He never got drunk, but he couldn’t stop himself on a night like that night. To say the least, all the scouts went to be on high spirits, including Caspian. This was it. This was the start of a new chapter in their lives. 


End file.
